


Falling Petals

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Illnesses, M/M, Riku Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Riku is on the verge of death, Sora Is So Done (Kingdom Hearts), Sora is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: Sora and Riku are suffering from the same medical affliction. Unaware that they are one another's objects of affection. But Sora is done with Riku wasting away, refusing to get the surgery. While Riku doesn't wish to lose the thing that has kept him going for so long. And one small coughing fit unravels it all before them.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Falling Petals

**Author's Note:**

> This is weirdly formatted I know. I wrote the majority of it on my phone.

Sora awoke with a start. His dream left a bad taste in his mouth. With an annoyed grumble, he got up and searched for a shirt. He wasn't about to travel across the city without a shirt.

Once he managed to find the shirt, he marched down the stairs that led to his room and out his front door. Not a single person in his house even stirred, since this was a common event. Ever since young male had been back from his journey.

With good time, the seasoned keyblade wielder sprinted across his home world. The soft sand giving way to harsh concretely went unnoticed by the brunette's feet. They had calluses from his nightly escapades to the other side of the city.

When the moon began to dip from the star filled sky, Sora hand managed to get to the hospital. He walked in, and before he could ask, the nurse at the reception desk nodded. He took that as a go ahead.

His footsteps were soft and fast, as he mindlessly followed his path. He had walked it so many times, that he often lost himself in thought while walking the winding corridors. Finally, he opened the door to the person he was looking for.

The male was sitting up, a book in his hands, and the bags under his pale sea-foam eyes. He looked up expectantly. His silver locks gently falling over his eyes. He smiles softly, although he looked pained. He carefully raised a hand and beckoned Sora over.

Sora approached him and smiled weakly. He closed his eyes and crawled into the hospital bed carefully. As to not harm the weaker male in it. He went to heal him but pulled away his hands.

"What's wrong?" Riku said softly. His voice was hoarse. He must've been coughing all day.

"I want to help you. But I can't." The other male sighed.

"I know," the other sighed with him. Sora shifted so he was pressing his head softly against Riku's chest. The muscle that once defined the chest now nonexistent due to being confined to a bed all day.

"Who are they Riku?" Sora said, finally having the courage.

"Someone who doesn't love me back." Riku said combing his fingers through the brunette hair gingerly. His thinning face had a small scowl to it.

"You don't know that for sure."

"I do, Sora. I've loved them since childhood. But they never loved me back."

Sora fell silent. With another sigh, he gripped Riku's unmoving hand. It was placed over the book that now laid closed on his lap. He carefully brought the silverette's hand to his heart. Cradling the hand ever so delicately.

"Are you going to take the surgery?"

"No. I don't wish to stop loving them."

The brunette nodded softly and nuzzled the other carefully. The brunette though, let out a harsh and loud cough as his frame shook. He quickly parted a hand from the elder’s hold and slipped it over his mouth. Swallowing the petals that had been shaken loose from the cough. He didn't want the other to know.

"Are you okay?"

"A bit sick. That's all," Sora rasped out. He could taste the copper at the back of his throat. He must've tugged loose a whole flower but got lucky and didn't choke.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Riku! Why would I lie to you of all people?" The brunette remarked softly.

A beat of silence followed. Before finally Riku broke it again. This time with a soft question.

"Are you staying till dawn so you can sleep tonight?"

"Caught me right-handed," the brunette admitted in a strained but sheepish tone.

"Of course," Riku hummed in response. Sora snuggled up into his grasp and gingerly and discreetly kissed the weaker one's knuckles. Riku on the other hand combed his thin figures though the brunette's hair. A soft and content look on both of their faces as they slipped into a deep sleep.

The next morning, like most mornings, came way to swift. Neither of them got a full night's sleep. The difference was Sora could heal away the exhaustion. Riku on the other hand, was way to physically weak, and it would risk making his condition worse.

Riku was the first to awaken. He smiled weakly as he looked down at the smaller male, raking his fingers gently through his messy hair. The moment was perfect and untouchable by the world. He wished it would be this simple, being near this cute boy only made it harder for him though.

A nurse walked in, about to check up on the silver-haired male, only to stop in her tracks. She smiled softly before nodding and taking her leave. She knew how important it was to feel loved during such a trying time in one's life. Even if the illness was beyond rare on the Islands.

Of course, as if on cue, as soon as it had been 10 minutes since Riku awoke so did Sora. His hazed filled sky filled eyes fluttered open as he carefully shifted from his curled-up position. Stretching his arms out first before locking them around the others waist. A humming left his mouth instead of a yawn. As most morning went now. He didn't want Riku to know that he was also suffering from the same illness.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Riku cooed softly, his voice didn’t sound nearly as bad as the night before.

“I’m not sleepy, you’re just up early.” The brunette rebutted as he shifted so he could look up at the former.

“Of course. You should go home and change. Kairi and you had a date today, correct?” Riku inquired softly.

“No,” Sora said in a very curt tone. Not his normal tone by far. “I canceled it. I don’t want to spend time with her. You’re slowly dying, and you are way too important to be left alone.”

With a sigh the other nodded. “Well, at least go home and put some shoes on before you return. You really should stop leaving your place at the dead of night without your shoes.”

“It’s not my fault that I get restless and get here as fast as possible to just sleep.”

“I understand, but your feet must be battered and bruised from these nightly escapades. I’m shocked you haven’t walked in with your feet bleeding because you walked through glass and didn’t notice.”

“What does it matter? I can just clean the wounds and use cure,” the other said dismissively.

“I worry about your health Sora. Being around me might make you susceptible to the illness too,” Riku said, looking away from those eyes. They were unnaturally dull, much the opposite of the boy’s typically joyful demeanor.

“I know,” Sora breathed softly. “And I don’t care. I rather be your side then by Kairi’s. You’ve been with me since I accepted Ventus into my heart to heal him. I just wish I could heal you.”

“It’s not your fault that I’m dying of heartbreak, Sora.”

“I feel like it’s my fault you caught the Hanahaki Disease. I just want to know who I need to question. I want to know who broke your heart so much. They don’t deserve your love.”

“Sora don’t say that. They sure do deserve my love. Their very dear to me.” Riku said, trying to stave off a cough as his throat began to itch.

Unfortunately, it was Sora who ended up coughing. He tore himself away from the other, as he quickly covered his mouth with both of his hand. His smaller form shook violently. Fear and panic began to set in as Sora continued to cough more violently. The fit didn’t seem like it was going to let up, as Sora curled in on himself. A hand grasping at his throat in a vague attempt to scratch it open, as his eyes widened in fear.

Riku was frozen with fear. He had seen others cough like this, and he has been coughing like that to many times to count. He wanted to help the other, but he couldn’t move a muscle. With what little strength he willed himself to own, he pulled Sora closer and held him. After a short moment Sora had managed to stop the fit, but his breathing was harsh and labored. He continued to shake, as his eyes were wild and fear full. He was sure he was going to pass out due to all the coughing. Once he was sure he wasn’t about to start another fit, he shakily pulled away from the other.

He pulled his hand from his mouth and looked down in vague horror. His hand had blood covered acacia petals. He tried to shake off his horror filled face as he closes his fist and whipped away any remaining blood from his lips. He got up and shakily walked into the bathroom, the intent to wash away the evidence of his illness. But of course, he didn’t get far in his journey.

“Sora,” Riku croaked out in worry. “Are you okay? I’ve never seen you cough so hard.”

“Asthma,” Sora responded, looking away from the other. “Just a small asthma attack. I busted a blood vessel at the back of my throat. It’s not a big one. It’s just mucus. I need to wash my hands.”

Riku’s tone of concern became stronger and disapproving. “When did you have Asthma Sora?”

“I’ve always had it Riku-”

“You didn’t Sora,” Riku cut him off harshly. “I’ve spent my childhood with you. You can’t pull the wool over my eyes that easily. So tell the truth.”

A beat of uncomfortable silence filled the air. “Sora, tell me.”

“Acacia,” Sora whispered after another long beat.

“What did you say?”

The brunette took a deep, but difficult breath. “Acacia. Acacia petals,” he breathed, just loud enough for Riku to hear him. Riku feel unrealistically silent, letting the brunette to wash his hands.

After drying his hands and walking back into the room, a tense silence lingered between the two close friends. The male who was progressively worse, kept his seafoam colored eyes from looking at the other. The brunette could sense the questions the other had. Their hearts were intertwined in ways that made it impossible for them not to feel the other’s emotions. He knew that Riku felt hurt, the same hurt he had felt when Riku was hospitalized.

“Since you were hospitalized.”

“What,” Riku breathed in confusion.

“I had it since you were hospitalized. I got it a few days later.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? You could’ve gotten the treatment with the lowest risk of losing your ability to love!”

“And give up my love for you?” Sora cried out in a pained annoyance. Tears prick his sky colored eyes, as the brightened slightly. “I wouldn’t dream of doing that! I would feel empty and hollow! We have never, and I mean never, gotten time to ourselves before we are yanked apart by fate again and again.” Sora took in a shaky breath.

“I thought at first it was Kairi. I genuinely thought I loved Kairi, because of course I had to love Kairi! She loved me, so I had to have the same feelings for her. But after a while, I overheard the flower you were coughing up was Acacias. I decided to ask a few people what they meant and what they looked like. After all, I was coughing up those same flowers.” Sora let out a nervous and pained laugh.

“Hey, Riku, did you know that according to some sources, Acacias mean concealed love? Sad isn’t? So of course I started to rack my mind to figure out who was causing my heartbreak. Ironically enough, I didn’t realize it until I asked you the first time who had broke yours. I became almost jealous of the other who had managed to capture your heart, and then had the audacity to break it. I almost considered the darkest of ideas. Since, who would dare break my best friend's heart? I wouldn’t let that happen if I could help it. I would shower you in love. I was so damn mad, but at some point, it just turned into a bitter footnote.” The brunette said while casting his eyes down. The tears pricking his eyes had faded, and his stance became more rigid. A crooked and pained smile graced his lips. 

Riku sat there, reeling from the all the information just dumped onto him by his best friend. He hadn’t expected this from the typically jovial male. He looked so jaded and bitter with everything.

“And now, you refuse to get that damn surgery. Don’t you know that you are risking your life for someone who doesn’t even love you? Why? Why would you do that? Not being able to love them is better than death.” Riku felt his throat beginning to constrict as he watched the love of his life continue to speak lowly of himself unknowingly. “I don’t care if you don’t feel the same anymore. I’ve expected it as fate. It never really wanted us close to one another in any degree.”

Riku gripped the sheets. After a moment, he took a deep breath. “Sora, Stop.” He said firmly. “I’m not about to let you think that for one more second.” He bit his lip as he looked away. “Death is much preferable than not being able to wield Braveheart anymore. It would be worse than wandering around the universe aimlessly with no more motives. It would be worse than falling back into darkness because I have no more reasons to continue to fight for the light. Death, permanent and finite moment is better than cease being me.”

“You won’t lose Braveheart. You wouldn’t fall into-”

“I would! The only reason I did the things I did is because of you! If I remove my love, you won’t even keep the Kingdom Key Light. I’ve already consulted Mickey about the surgery and what repercussions it would hold. Sora, If I remove my love, everyone one will be affected. And you the most. If it wasn’t for this stupid crush, I wouldn’t have grown jealous of Kairi and succumbed to darkness so easily. If it wasn’t for this crush, I wouldn’t have done the things I did in my darkest periods. Can’t you see Sora? I’ve always loved you!” Riku almost shouted. “So, please. Please don’t be so bitter.”

“Why,” Sora breathed as he gripped his pants. He then let it go. “If you knew this for all these years with that condition slowly sucking the life out of you, why? Why didn’t you just come clean? Why didn’t you tell us before the final battle Xemnas?”

“Because I thought you still loved Kairi.” Riku admitted, his voice low and saddened. “You ended sharing a Paopu with her before the day of the war.”

“That doesn’t mean a thing to me. Riku, why? Why are you so stupidly stubborn?” Sora said, with a half laugh as he looked at the other. Tears streaking his face as he lifted a hand to wipe them away. 

“Because I was scared. I feared being rejected.” Riku breathed. He could feel the air, once harsh and unable to be brought into his lungs, start to fill his lungs better slowly. He could still feel the flowers at the back of his throat and lungs to a small extent. He would have to wait a few months before the flowers had either turned to dust or were absorbed by his body. He was certain he would have scars. Nothing a little magic couldn’t correct fully.

“God, and they say I’m an idiot.” Sora laughed. He shambled over to the other and hugged him. “You’re a big idiot Riku.”

“I could say the same for you Sora.” Riku said, wrapping his larger arms around him.

“Oh shut it.” Sora said in a slightly teasing tone. “We’ll go on a date once you’ve recovered. And then after that, we are going to get you back to using Braveheart.”

“If you say so Sora.”

“I don’t say so. I know so.” He cooed softly as he kissed Riku’s forehead. “Get better. Please. For my sake?”

Riku nodded. With a sigh of relief coming from the brunette, he nuzzled the other a let out a soft yawn. It wasn’t really what he wanted to wake up and do first thing in the morning. He was now beat. But it was still something that was much needed between the two. They both sat there, content. Sora eventually, like the cat he was, fell back asleep in Riku’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I know the formatting sucks. But I hoped you liked it. It was a tough write in the middle with the coughing fit. I hoped you liked it!


End file.
